The personal computer has become an indispensible tool for many businesses and home users, and is dependent on a large and growing number of special computer programs. Operation of these programs accurately and efficiently burdens the users with a need to remember hundreds of special keystroke and mouse click combinations in order to perform many tasks including tasks of calculating a spreadsheet, adding and deleting columns, erasing or moving data, or recalling data in various files, etc.
If an operator cannot remember the correct combinations of keystrokes and mouse clicks for an operation, he has to interrupt his work, reach for a handbook, consult an index, find the page(s), juggle the book, move his sight from book to keyboard, to monitor, in order to continue work.
Computer and software manufactures have lessened this burden by providing menus, icon, tools, etc., which frequently obscure areas of the monitor screen and require moving amongst menus, sub menus, etc. These are very beneficial. However, in effort to cover all needs and situations, these aids sometimes become unwieldy--like a dictionary filled with so many words than most persons ever use.
Thus, a need remains for quick, reliable access to essential keystrokes and mouse clicks required to perform the many computer operations and tasks.
The general object of this invention is to provide a simple, rotary guide displaying essential keystrokes and mouse clicks for computer software programs in an unique, compact, easily understood "keystrokes shorthand", and, which is constantly in the operator's field of view, and which is easily interchangeability in seconds with other programs guides. Optional vision enhancement and line register is also provided.